Coming Out
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Zell decides to come out to his friends, getting tired of hiding who he really is. What he didn't expect was to be kicked out of Garden. When he gets provoked, the least likely person he expects steps in to help him. Rated: T - for language SeiferxZell One shot


**::Disclaimer::** The game and it characters are the property of Square Enix.

**::Pairings::** SeiferxZell SqaullxRinoa IrvinexSelphie. (Mentioned)

**::Warnings::** This contains Yaoi, boy love between the characters SeiferxZell, language,

**::Summary::** Zell decides to come out to his friends, getting tired of hiding who he really is. What he didn't expect was to be kicked out of Garden. When he gets provoked, the least likely person he expects steps in to help him.

**::Author's Notes:: **Hey! This was just something I thought of. I hope it's good. Please read and review! Oh, and just so you know, this is NOT a Squall bashing fic. At first he'll seem cold, but at the end he seems less cold.

Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

***Coming Out***

"Guys... I'm gay." There it was. He finally said it. Now, all there was to do was to wait for the reactions from his friends. Today was the day he had decided to come out to his friends. He had always known, he had just kept it to himself for fear of not being accepted by his friends, or thought little of because he was different.

They all looked at him, everyone's eyes widening simultaneously. This was not what they had expected their friend, Zell Dincht to say to them. Off all the things he could have called them there for, this was the last thing they expected to come out of his mouth. Well, it wasn't every day a friend of theirs confessed to them that they were gay.. and it was Zell, who had always seemed straight to them, so it was quite the shock.

Zell fidgeted nervously on his feet, suddenly regretting ever saying anything to them. He was just tired of hiding and wanted to come clean. He didn't like all the secrets and lying to his closest friends. He wondered if they were still his friends. He looked as if he just wanted to walk away, forget he ever even said anything to them. He could feel their gazes piercing into him, and it made him even more anxious as to what they were going to say. Why had he thought this would be a good idea anyway? He just didn't feel right continuing to lie to his friends.

"What?" Selphie Tilmitt was the first one to speak, shock evident on her face and in her voice, too. Of course she was shocked; her closest friend had just admitted to her that he was gay. She had always thought that he was straight. That's what it always seemed like to her anyway. He had never gave off that he liked other men. And he had dated girls. Was it just to cover it up? He just never seemed gay to her. She honestly didn't know what to think. He had just blurted it out of nowhere. Selphie had never even seem him look at other guys.

Everyone else shared in her shock, not really knowing what to say on the subject. Seriously, he had just seemed so straight; always talking about girls, dating girls.. so yeah, it was obvious why they were stunned.

"Can you repeat that? I could have sworn that you said you were gay, Zell," Irvine Kinneas finally spoke up, looking directly at him. He didn't know Zell as well as his other friends, but he was just as shocked. Hell, he and the short blond would always go to the clubs and hang out often.. pick up girls.. flirt with other girls. He had not expected him to confess that he was gay, and it all just seemed so fast for the Auburn haired man. He could see his blond friend fidgeting and knew he was nervous. Irvine knew this must have been difficult for him.

Zell sighed, running a hand through his short, spiky blond hair, looking between all of his friends that were all sitting there at the table in the cafeteria. He should have expected as much. He had put up a facade of a straight man, afraid to give himself away that he was, in fact, gay. So, he wasn't all that surprised at their reactions to this sudden news. "I said I'm... gay," he repeated, trying to look anywhere else but at their shocked faces.

"That's what I thought you said," Irvine one again piped up, nodding to himself. He quickly became one of Dincht's close friends, and he felt he should have picked up on it sooner. But he hadn't. How had he not known? Well, he had to admit, Zell didn't really give off the fact that he was gay, so he used that as his reasoning for not figuring it out sooner.

See, being gay wasn't really allowed in Garden, so he could understand his reluctance to say anything and get himself kicked out. The rules were strict, so he understood. He figured he didn't say anything based on that, but there was also that fact that he was afraid to come out to them for fear of not being accepted by his friends. Being hated or mocked. Garden had a strict set of rules, and it just so happens that being gay is one of them.. You can't have any homosexual relations within Garden.

"Yeah..." Zell trialed off, waiting for them to say something—anything. He was growing more and more anxious as every second went by only to be met with silence. He swallowed audibly, still awaiting their responses.

"Zell.." Squall Leonhart shook his head. See, he was the Commander of Garden, and Zell's best friend, but he also understood that Garden had rules and they needed to abide by them. He was the type of man who always followed orders and rules. That's just how the brunet was.

"Well, this is sudden," Quistis Trepe finally said, having mostly regained her composure by now. "... How long?"

"I've known ever since I was 10," Zell replied, sighing. Well, at least she didn't look disgusted with him. He felt relief, though when she said something. He felt as though he would pass out from all the anxiety he was having right now, so her speaking relieved some of that. He saw her nod her head, showing she heard him.

"I see," she said, looking thoughtful.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Selphie finally asked, raising her brow and crossing her arms. She was his friend, and she was offended that he hadn't told her. She thought friends were suppose to tell each other these kind of things. Her gaze never left his.

"I couldn't," he replied.

"You always seemed so straight, though," she mentioned, frowning. "I never would have guessed Zell. But you should have told me."

"I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know what you guys would think.. I was afraid you'd reject me. Plus, you know Garden's rules, no homosexual relations within Garden." Zell felt the need to bring that part up because it was true. If word got out to Cid, then he was sure to be kicked out.

"We'd never reject you, Zell," Irvine was the one who said that, causing Zell to stare at him then smile. Irvine smiled at him, tipping his hat.

"He's right," the hyper girl said next, grinning suddenly. "You're still my friend."

"Thanks guys." The short, tattooed blond gave a nervous chuckle, glad that they seemed okay with it. He looked over to Squall again, and his girlfriend sitting beside him, who hadn't even spoken yet, looking at them with an odd look.

"Zell's gay?" Rinoa actually spoke up this time, giving Zell what he thought to be a disgusted look. She didn't really like it. She hated it, and never really liked Zell in the first place. He was annoying in her opinion. But, she always knew there was something about him, besides being annoying that she didn't like, but could never place what it was. He had heard her ask the question, frowning when she gave him that look.

"Yes, I am." Zell glared at her.

"Okay, Zell," the blonde headed woman said, gaining his attention. "I wanted to tell you that I do not judge you. You are my friend, Zell, gay or not." She smiled at him.

"Thank you," he smiled back, grateful for that. Well, this had gone slightly better than he had thought it would. Now, there was only two people there that still hadn't said much on the matter. Squall and Rinoa, though the blond was pretty sure he knew how she felt about it, if her looks towards him were any indication of her feelings.

"Squally?" Selphie asked of him, nudging him to speak up. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache and wanted to lie down for a while. He looked at his girlfriend, squeezing her hand for a moment, watching her smile at him.. that beautiful smile that Squall loved so much. They had been together ever since the war ended, both were happy to have found each other. Squall took his gaze off of her for a moment, opting to return his focus on the blond who had confessed to them that he was gay.

"Well, Squall? You and Rinoa are the only two who hasn't said anything yet." It was Quistis this time, looking to the two.

"Hn," Squall grunted. "Zell, you know Garden's rules," he stated firmly. "That isn't allowed in Garden." He sighed, crossing his arms, regretting what he was about to do. "I'm sorry, Zell.. but homosexuality isn't allowed here. You're gonna have to leave."

Zell looked down at his shoes, feeling the urge to crawl into a hole.

"Squall!" Selphie gasped. "How can you do that to your best friend?" She was flabbergasted that he would do that to his best friend. How can he be so cold?

He glared at her, making her snap her mouth shut. "I have no choice. It's the rules, Selphie." He saw Rinoa nod her agreement.

"He's right," Rinoa piped up, nodding. "He can't be here." She was happy, though, she didn't want him there anyway.

"Squall, man, why are you kicking him out for?" Irvine also didn't like this. Zell was his friend and he didn't want to see him leave. How can someone do that to their best friend? He didn't understand it. He looked to everyone else, and saw Selphie and Quistis nod to what he said, as if they were asking the same question.

Squall hated repeating himself, and this was no exception. "You know that it isn't allowed here, Irvine," Squall told him, staring at the gunman. Rules were rules, they had to go by them. He shook his head, finishing what he was going to say. "I have no choice."

"Bull shit, Squall. You do have a choice. He is your best friend right? Can't you do something?' Irvine inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Irv.. it's okay," Zell spoke up, realizing that what's done is done. He would have to leave. There was no other way about it. Squall was staring at him, but it was hard to read what the gunblader was thinking inside that head of his, as it always had been. Squall was not an easy person to read at the best of times, and it wasn't like he opened up much. He always mainly kept to himself; that's how he'd always been. But, it still stung him when Squall said that.

"No," Squall again shook his head. "I can't."

Zell sighed, defeat apparent on his features.

"Squall-"

He abruptly cut Quistis off. "No. There is nothing I can do. What's done is done. I can't go against Garden's rules, Quis." His voice was firm and authoritative, telling them that he was the Commander and his word was final. This had to be done. Well, there was another reason actually, gay people made him feel uncomfortable. Sure, Zell was his friend, but he didn't really like the whole gay thing. He wasn't sure what he should do. He just knew that was how he felt. Always had.

It wasn't that he had a big problem with them, it was just the fact that they made him uncomfortable and they just gave him a weird feeling. He didn't know why, though. He was just not comfortable with gay people in general. He looked to all of his friends, seeing the disapproving looks on their faces. Well, except for Rinoa—his girlfriend, who seemed to agree with him.

"It's fine, guys," the blond boy said, rising his head up. "Some fucking friend you are, Squall. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong," Zell scoffed.

"We are," Squall confirmed, seeing the frown from the raven haired girl on his right. "But I can't go against Garden's rules."

He snorted "Real friends wouldn't let rules come between them," Zell said, shaking his blond head at him, frowning again. "Yeah, some friend, right?"

Squall looked hurt for a fraction of a second before glared. "Dnicht. You are to leave within two hours. If you're not gone by then, I'll have Garden security escort you out."

Zell gave him a disbelieving look, not believing he had actually said that. Why was Squall being so cold with him? Was it because he was gay? Or was it because of what he said? He didn't know why Squall was acting like this. He thought they were friends... he viewed Squall as his best friend, so the fact that Squall would do that to him hurt.

"Squall!" Selphie gasped, giving him the same look Zell was giving him, not believing he had actually said something like that to his best friend.

"Man, Squall. How can you be so cold?" Irvine frowned as well, hating how someone could be so mean to their friends.

Rinoa patted his arm, giving him a warm smile. "You're doing the right thing, honey."

Squall nodded to her, glad to have her on his side on this. "I know. Thanks, Rin." He gave her a rare smile that melted her insides. It was rare to see him smile and when he did, Rinoa found herself drawn to him even more. She loved him more than anything, Squall knew this, and he felt the same way about her.

"Squall... are you serious?" Zell asked, frowning.

"Yes," he affirmed with a nod. "Two hours." He turned to his girlfriend. "Come on, Rin. Let's get going." He pulled her up, her hanging off his arm then walked away, not looking back as he did.

"That asshole!" Selphie said once Squall and Rinoa were out of earshot. "I can't believe he'd do that.. Hyne, Zell.. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Selphie." He sent her a small smile. "Well, I guess I better get packed."

"Zell, we're still your friends. Fuck them. You still have me, Selphie and Quistis there for you."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Zell," Quisist hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry he's such an asshole." She thought she knew Squall better than that, but realized how wrong she had been. Rinoa had effect on him, though, and she never liked the raven haired girl anyway. Hyne, she didn't wanna lose one of her dearest friends, and over something like this?

"It's okay.. I'll be fine, guys. I'll still talk to all of you."

"You better," Selphie gave him a threateningly look, making him chuckle.

"I will," he promised. "Hey, guys? Can we not tell Seifer?" He asked this suddenly, causing everyone to be startled. "I'm sure he'd just make fun of me anyway. As if he doesn't already anyways.. I don't need him having more ammo.

"Okay." They agreed.

* * *

Zell sighed sadly. He didn't want to go. He liked it here. Why was Squall so mean to him? What had he done? He couldn't think of anything. He always knew Squall to be cold, but he never thought he'd be this cold, and to his own friends no less.

He had just left his friends and was heading to his room to get his stuff packed. He didn't have a whole lot, so it wouldn't take him long to get his shit together. He was happy here. He hated leaving all of his friends. Squall was being such a fucking dick.

The halls were empty right now, which Zell was thankful for. It was obvious that Zell was not wanted here. Rinoa was the only one Squall would listen to. He showed most of his sweet side to her.

Frustrated and lost in thought, Zell didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone, causing him to stagger back a step. Shaking it off, he faced who it was he bumped into. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" asked the guy he bumped into, who was also flanked by two other men.

Zell tried to walk passed them, but found that his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. He found himself surrounded by him and his two lackies. These guys were wannabe's in Garden. They acted tough and were bullies.

The guy eyed him with a smirk. "I bet you loved bumping into me, huh? Sorry, Dincht, I don't swing that way."

Zell stared at him. Was this guy for real? He gave him a weird look and shook his head, trying once again to walk off. He didn't need to deal with their shit right now, he had other things on his mind—more important things. "Whatever."

"So.." the guy went on, obviously not realizing, or not caring that Zell was trying to leave. "I heard you got kicked out."

"What the fuck is it to you?" Zell glared at him, crossing his arms, staring defiantly at the trio.

He shrugged. "I think that it's a good thing. Garden don't need faggots around here."

The blond's glare hardened. "Fuck off."

"Hmm, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Dincht?" He gave a laugh. "As I said, I don't swing that way. Maybe we should teach you a lesson, fag, about running into me and trying to touch me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Zell responded, snappishly. "As if I'd want someone like you.."

"Oh, I can see it. Well, no matter, I don't go your way," he shrugged.

The blond scoffed. "Yeah sure."

"Watch your mouth boy," he sneered at him. "I call it like I see it."

Zell wanted to just walk away. What was it with these assholes? All he did was accidentally bump in one and now they were trying to start a fight. Why the hell did he have to deal with this? What did he do? Couldn't they just leave him alone? He stared at the three men standing before him, glaring at all of then. He was just trying to go to his room.

"I'm leaving," he said to the three, turning around, trying to head off. His arm was grabbed and he was yanked back.

"I don't think so. Will still have to teach you a lesson, fag boy."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Zell yanked himself out of the mans' hold, glaring.

The guys were advancing on him, smirking.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" a new voice demanded, clearly annoyed.

The three men, plus Zell looked over at the voice, and Zell found himself groaning despite himself. Great. Just fucking great. As if it wasn't already bad enough, now Seifer was probably gonna tease him and make fun of him, maybe even beat him to a pulp, too. He bit his lip as the taller blond made his way over the four men.

"Yo, Almasy," the guy greeted, grinning.

Seifer stopped and looked at the three men who had surrounded Zell, cocking his head to the side. He nodded. "Now, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, we're just teaching him a lesson," he answered, smirking at the blond now facing the ground.

Seifer found himself staring at Zell for a moment. "Okay... and why the hell are you teaching chicken-wss a lesson?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought this was something that I did."

"Hmm, well, you know he's a fag, right?"

This did take Seifer off guard for a split second, then his usual expression was back on his face, crossing his arms over his chest, eying the three other men. "And? What did he do to you?"

"Man, you know it's wrong to be a fag," the guy said this, disgust clear on his face. "You wanna help?"

"Hmm." Seifer walked closer, standing behind Zell, who froze at the action, not knowing what Seifer was gonna do.

"You know it's not right to be a fag, Almasy."

"No I don't know," Seifer finally said. Zell did managed to glance at him. He didn't look like he was gonna do anything to him. Though, It was often hard to read Seifer's expressions. He was good at hiding how he was feeling. Seifer shook his head.

"Come on. He's a fag. He deserves it.. Fags like him have no place here."

The gunblader smirked at this. "Oh really? Well, I know for a fact that he's one of the best SeeDs out there, and he could kick all three of your asses by himself, without my help."

Zell stared at him, mouth agape. Had he heard the taller blond correctly? Did he just saying something nice about him? When had Seifer ever paid him any compliments? Zell racked his brain. He couldn't really remember. The Ex-Knight was usually picking fights with him.

The guy gave a barking laugh. "Yeah right! Ain't no fag can take me."

"Is that right? Well, how about two fags then?" Seifer cocked an eyebrow, smirking at them. He got into the ready, begging for them to throw a punch. Zell wasn't sure what to do. His eyes were on Seifer, not believing he was actually defending him. This was Seifer Almasy, right? The guy who always teased and harassed him, calling him names, was now sticking up for him? Even in his confusion, he also took a fighting stance, smirking slightly when the guy's eyes went wide.

"W-what the hell? You're gay, Almasy?" He backed away. Seifer was a frightening man. He was feared around Garden by a lot of people. He was also the head of the Disciplinary Committee as well.

Seifer refused to answer, waiting to see if they were gonna try anything, and knowing they wouldn't.. if they valued their life's. He gave them a hard look, causing them to back up further, fear evident in their eyes.

"I—I thought you were cool, Almasy," he called out. "Whatever. We'll just be leaving now."

They saw them run off with their tail between their legs, eliciting a chuckle from the taller blond, who now stood straight. He knew they were just a bunch of pussies. He scoffed.

Zell also stood straight, staring at Seifer was an odd look. "Seifer... thanks."

Seifer looked over at him and smiled, nodding. "Don't mention it, chickie."

Zell was still staring at him, smiling in return. "Hey, is what you said true?"

"Didn't expect that I take it?" Seifer ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, Dincht. It's true."

Zell nodded. "Well, it's not as though you open up to anyone."

"Good point," Seifer said, chuckling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So, where were you headed?"

"My dorm. I'm gonna leave for now," he opted for saying instead of saying truth. He didn't need to tell Seifer about his problems. It wasn't his concern. This was his problem to deal with, no one elses'. He had done this to himself, now he must suffer the consequences. He eyed Seifer and found himself blushing despite himself. Why did he always have to do that? Oh, yeah, he was also in love with Seifer. Who'd ever thought that that would happen?

He had tried in vain to hide how he feels for the other man, fearing that he'd just laugh in his face, or just mock him. He didn't want to give Seifer more ammunition to fuck with him than he already had. He didn't find the point in telling him. It wasn't as if his feelings would be returned. Seifer only saw him as chicken-wuss, the boy he likes to bully.

His feelings got stronger when they would spend time together. He had gotten to know Seifer better. He was still a bully, but Zell had always admired him in ways. He was strong, independent, and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of him. Zell wished he could be like that. Seifer was confident and outspoken. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. Zell didn't sometimes, but when it came to certain things, he had difficulty saying what was on his mind.

"Why did you help me anyway?"Zell decided to ask, really wanting to know.

"Because, no one can kick your ass except for me," Seifer grinned at him, and Zell chuckled.

He scoffed. "Sure..Seifer.. if you say so."

"Where were you going anyway?"

"I was gonna stay with my ma for a bit," was his answer, trying to not look in the other mans' eyes.. striking green eyes that seemed to pierce into him with their intensity. He didn't want Seifer to find out he was lying.

"Hmm..." Seifer gave him a look that said he knew there was more to it than he was telling him. "You said you were leaving for a while... but that's not it.. is it?" Damn. Perceptive much? Then again, Seifer knew him well enough to know when he was lying through his teeth. He would always avoid making eye contact when he was lying, Seifer knew this, too.

"No," the tattooed boy admitted, finding no way out of this. "It's not."

"Then why are you really leaving?"

"It's because of Squall.. I came out to the gang and well, he and the bitch didn't like it, so he told me I had to leave."

"What?" Seifer couldn't believe his ears. Squall had said that to his best friend? He always knew Squall was cold, but he wouldn't expect him to treat a friend like that. That was not how you were suppose to treat friends. He was disgusted with the anti social puberty-boy. He found himself scowling. "That's fucking stupid."

"I know," Zell agreed with a sad nod. "But I have no choice. I have to go."

"Zell.." Seifer trialed off, not really knowing what to say. He hated to see his friend go. Though, he would expect as much for Rinoa.. but Squall?

But he just shook his head. "It's fine. It's over with now." He looked at the taller man, a weight in his heart. He didn't want to leave his friends.. or Seifer. He bit his lip. He was gonna leave and Seifer was still gonna be there in Garden. It pained him to think it. He hated leaving him, and leaving Garden.

The other man sighed. "Yeah, but it's still fucked up."

"I know." He leaned closer to Seifer's ear and figured now would be a good a time as any to say something to him. What did it matter anymore? He was leaving anyway? Not like he cared if Seifer figured it out or not. Hell, he wouldn't be here. "But.. I'll be back... I can't leave someone I love behind."

Seifer gave him a confused look. Zell loved someone? Who? He watched as Zell smiled at him and walked away quickly.

Zell wondered if he would figure out it was him.

Seifer was left to his thoughts, pondering over what Zell had told him. Love? Who the hell did he love so much to come back for them? That when it clicked. All the stares, the constant looks of admiration, the affection in Dincht's eyes when he would look at him, then smiles he always gave Seifer. Seifer was left speechless.

* * *

Zell sighed and he stood at the entrance to Balamb Garden. He was gonna miss this place.. miss all his friends.. He hated this. He really didn't wanna leave. He bit his lip, frowning as he faced his friends, who were all there to say their goodbyes to him. Even Squall was there, standing back a little ways. An odd look over his face. Rinoa stood beside him, looking quite smug. Zell shook his head and focused on his friends.

"Oh, Zell. I wish you didn't have to go," Selphie cried, hugging him in a death grip. The girl was surprising very strong for her size. She appeared small, but looks were deceiving.

"I know, Selph." He hugged her back.

"It won't be the same without you, man," the cowboy said next, sighing sadly. He'd miss his friend. "Who else am I gonna hang out with?"

Zell chuckled. "Well, there is Selphie..." He gave him a look, which was returned by the sharpshooter.

"Huh?" She gave both boys confused looks.

"Nothing," Zell waved it away. He was Irvine's friend, he wouldn't tell her anything. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her himself.

The copper haired girl let it drop.

"Zell, I'll miss you," Quistis said next, giving him a sad smile, which was returned by the blond. "I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"I know," he sighed. "I'll miss you, too, Quisty." He gave her a squeeze and she hugged back. He looked around and was disappointed when he didn't see Seifer. What had he expected anyway? He sighed again and finished saying his goodbyes to his closest friends, who were all hugging him. His smile was sad, which matched their own.

"Zell.. I hope you know.. I had to do this.. it's the rules.." Squall told him again, feeling bad, but knowing it was his job.

Zell nodded. "I know, Squall.. I guess I was angry with you because I thought you didn't like me anymore and was just kicking me out for the hell of it."

"I'm not.." he started, sighing, finding it hard to say what he was feeling. He always had had trouble expressing himself, so he usually gave up trying and just shrugged it off. He saw Rinoa glaring at him and sighed again. He knew she didn't like Zell, it was obvious in her actions. He may not be too fond of gay people, but he still thought of Zell as his friend.

He managed a smile at his friend, still not happy about him doing this, though. "I know, Squall." He nodded to all of them, giving a sad smile to them. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you all later."

"You bet!" Selphie chirped. "You better call me later, Dincht.."

He smiled at her. "I will." He couldn't believe he was actually leaving Garden, leaving his friends... Leaving the tall blond. It all seemed to be happening so suddenly, it was hard to get it to sink it, but it seemed as though it was finally starting to.

"Bye, Zell," the blonde woman said, shaking her head. This was too much to take in at once. One minute he's here with with, then the next he's leaving.

"Bye!" He called out with a wave to them, heading to the train that's parked outside of Garden. He had thought about going to see his ma later. Right now, he wanted to be away from Garden for a while. His ma didn't need to know. He just wanted to get away. Get away from this place, his feelings, all of it. A sense of dread filled him. He wouldn't be staying here anymore. No more seeing Seifer every day, no more seeing his friends.

He frowned to himself.

"Later, Zelly!" Selphie said.

"Bye, Zell!" Irvine called next, waving to his friend. They all parted after Zell entered the train, leaving only Squall and Rinoa.

"Well, I better get going.. I have to go shopping. Are you coming with me?" she asked him.

"No.. I really need to get back to work, Rin. But, later I'll take you out. Okay?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Okay!" the raven haired Sorceress called back to him, waving.

"Squall!" shouted a baritone voice, causing Squall to stop from the pitch of it. He had been on his way to his office when the voice stopped him.

"Seifer.." he said, crossing his arms.

"How could you let Zell leave like that?" he asked, glaring at his rival. "I thought you were his friend."

"I am," he replied, not knowing why he was telling his rival this.

"Yeah? Then how could you let him leave like that?"

"It was the rules..."

"That's pure bullshit, Squall, and you know it," he said angrily. He was furious with the brunet. "Friends don't kick their friends out."

"Seifer, this is none of your business," Squall stated coldly. "I had to do what was needed."

"Needed? How does him being gay have anything to do with his ability to be a SeeD?" Seifer remarked, shaking his head.

The other gunbladist opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing was coming out so he shut his mouth, eying Seifer. "Why do you care?"

"That is not your concern. Just concern yourself with that that fact that I do care. And this is just purely fucking stupid, Squally-boy. If this is how you run garden, how you treat your friends, then I'm not so sure that I should be here either."

He stared at Seifer, shock obvious on his face. He never would of guessed that Seifer has this in him to say that, or stick up for Zell, the boy he lived to torment.

"Just so you know, I'm gay, too. You gonna kick me out, too? Don't bother. I'll leave myself." Seifer turned his back to the brunet, sighing.

He had never seen Seifer like this before. He had always spoke what was on his mind, he just never thought it would be this. And being gay, too. Squall was stood rooted to the spot, letting everything Seifer had told him sink in. Was it true? Was he such a bad friend? Did he do the right thing? After contemplating over it, Squall realized he had made a big mistake.

"Later, Squall," the taller of the two walked off without another word, and without waiting for Squall to say anything.

* * *

Zell frowned as he sat there on the train as it prepared to go. Well, this was it. This would be the last time he saw Garden for a long while. He couldn't help but feel sad at the thought. What was worse, he wouldn't be able to See Seifer either. His stomach dropped at that thought. "Dammit! Why did I have to fucking tell him when I was about leave and not before?"

He was frustrated with himself. Why hadn't he ever said anything sooner to the other man? Why wait until the last minute, when he knew he had to leave? He was such a fucking coward! He mentally scolded himself. It's no wonder Seifer always called him a chicken-wuss. Here he was, leaving the guy he had confessed to.

"He's right. I'm nothing but a fucking wuss." He frowned and leaned back in his seat, staring out of window of the train. He felt bad.

"You got that right, chicken-wuss," said a voice, a hard voice.

Zell couldn't help it, he jumped about a foot in the air, gasping, clutching his chest, feeling like his heart was about to jump out of it. "Hyne.." He looked up and saw a pair of jaded green eyes staring at him with an odd look. "Seifer?"

Seifer went over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glaring at him, but there was a softness in his eyes for the other blond. "Don't you ever.." He put his face closer to the wide eyed blond and snarled. "Ever say something like that and then just fucking walk away Dincht."

Zell gulped, nodding. "I-I'm sorry..." He stopped when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his own. He stopped, his mind going blank. Seifer was kissing him? To say he was surprised would be an understatement. No, he was downright bewildered. He had not expected this, then again, he hadn't expected to see the tall, sexy blond on the train either.

He gave into the feeling of Seifer's lips on his, lightly moaning into the others' mouth. All too soon Seifer pulled away, still glaring. "Why the fuck would you confess and just walk away like that anyway?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same, plus I was leaving, and since I was leaving, I had nothing else to lose."

Seifer gave him a 'what the fuck look.' "Zell.."

"Why are you here?" Zell finally asked the question that he wanted to know.

Seifer had the good gracious to blush. "Well, after it clicked in my mind what you meant, I knew I had to talk to you. I couldn't leave it like that."

Zell smiled, a true smile. "Aw. You''re such a romantic asshole."

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer huffed, crossing his arms. "Whatever."

Zell laughed at his childlike behavior. "So, now what?"

"Well, I had a little talk with Squall, and I just walked out.. I'm coming with you."

The shorter man grinned happily. "Really?"

"Yeah. Where are we going anyway?" he inquired with a curious look.

"Deling city."

"Ahh." Seifer sat down by Zell and put his arm around him.

"Seifer, what did you say to Squall?" He wanted to know.

"That it was wrong of him to throw you out, that you're ability to be a SeeD had nothing to do with you being gay. Then I told him I'm gay, too. That's when I walked out."

Zell felt extremely touched by this. "Thanks, Seifer."

Seifer grinned. This was where they should be; together.

"Do you think Squall will come to his senses?"

"I think he might, Zell. You guys are best friends, and I could tell that he felt bad about what he'd done."

"Oh.. Yeah." Squall was still his friend, but he was glad Squall was feeling guilty. That just meant that he cared about the martial artist.

Zell sighed and leaned back into Seifer's arm that was around him. He had the man he wanted. At least something good came out of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I finally finished it! This took me over a day to finish, but I think it turned out well. Now, as I said above, this was NOT a Squall bashing fic. I love Squall, and would never bash him. This story turned out this way, though. But, no, I'd never make him a real bad guy.. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! Let me know what you think.

You know what? This story also turned out longer than I had initially planned. But, I guess that's a good thing?


End file.
